dark futures and bright pasts
by jay2Valentine2
Summary: Reading bleedman grim tales comic I feel some characters didn't get the chance of explaining their story. so I thought I will give some of those characters a chance by putting what I thought happened to them. This story will mainly be Billy's and eris (could not find her name on characters list.) but I will add others. Hope y'all will enjoy my first story. So please be gentle.


Reading bleedman grim tales comic I feel some characters didn't get the chance of explaining their story. so I thought I will give some of those characters a chance by putting what I thought happened to them. This story will mainly be Billy's but I will add others. Hope y'all will enjoy my first story. So please be gentle.

Eris POV

"Ugh you think daddy would be more understandable for his sweet little girl, who just wanted to see what will happen if a piece of the apple of chaos was put into a lizard. How was I supposed to know some crazy Godzilla effect was gonna happen." "*sigh* being sent to the underworld as punishment was way too over the top for my taste." Mocking her father " you wanna act like a nuisance then go stay with some here's a map to the city of Aku figure your life out there you're getting too old for this" The blond continued walking on the planes of hell. Though much time has passed she hasn't aged a bit. She was still the same beautiful temptress. The only difference was her hair, it had grown to to her knees. Cascading over her body like a waterfall. Her body even more fuller. She was perfect the only flaw was her gap, not to mentioned her spoiled and chaotic behavior. She even kept the same outfit she wore even from back then before the war. As she kept walking, thinking of ways to change her father's mind for the 500th time. Two demons crept from behind her. One in the shape of a snake with long black Spike's going down its back. It had an eerily large smile and long arms and beady black eyes. The second one looked like a troll only 10 feet tall. Big bright red eyes, sharp fanged teeth and was so muscular he looked like a bodybuilder. "You see that body, man the things I will do to that." Said the troll looking demon. Eris turned around stunned by the two larger demons and before reacting, the snaky looking one smacked her with enough force to kill a bear. Down gagging gasping for air eris felt her bones moving in a sickly way inside her body. "Mmmmm you think she's a screamer." "Haha I hope I love it when they're loud." The snake wrapped his tail around her body only leaving her breast and lower half exposed while holding her down. As he ripped her clothes off using only one swipe of his claws. The girl took all her strength to scream "Ahhh...let..me...GO! You filthy disgusting rodents not only would you feel my wrath but my da..." The troll looking demon Stuff a piece of her cloth in her mouth. "Instead she's kind of annoying." Eris was weak, helpless her bare body snake was squeezing so hard Everything was going black, she couldn't breath. "Daddy help." Was the last thought she troll with frustration "Look what you did she's knocked out." In response the snakey one said "That never stopped us before " "hahaha" the two laughed together.

BILLY POV

The once dim witted, wimpy boy has changed greatly. After his death and being thrown out of heaven for being too stupid. He was thrown into the underworld where he became friends with the devil Though their times were fun, people looked down on their friendship and found billy as a distraction. What better way for the devil To keep his friend then to have him trained as a hell knight. He had to start from the bottom before that though. Billy was tortured, spent countless hours training, and had his whole world upside down. Billy once golden view of the world was corrupted. Though not the brightest tool in the shed. He was bright on survival, weaponry, and fighting. He became the best fighter and soldier in hell, now he runs hells army. Everything he did to become a hell knight took a toll on him as well. Standing at 6" 5" his red hair cut in a fade with red curls dropping over. His body muscular like Hos, but leaner and on his right arm what looked like tattoos was actually brandings burned into his skin, but that will only bring another story of an even darker past. Thick eyebrows were over His green eyes that literally glow in the fires of hell. The only thing to stay was his outrageous big nose. He even grew out his hat, his attire was mostly black wearing combat boots, a black wife beater and black sat on a rock picking his nose while drinking a beer, the only thing he can do in his free time. "Holy fuck this one is huge!" He said while flicking the snot off his finger. "Ahhhhhhhh let... Me..Go!" Frightened by the scream. "What the hell was that?" The man stood and put his fingers in his mouth making a loud whistle. A pitch black beast that seem like an over sized wolf with red eyes sharp teeth and claws ran up to his master. "Hey boy!" The beast licked his hand. Billy jumped on his back and said "let's go hunter, looks like we might have some fun today" the beast ran in the direction of the scream. As billy pulled out two guns knowing this was gonna be fight he smiled on the way there. As they made their way there they hid behind some rocks seeing two demons arguing " you went first last time" "fuck off if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have found her." Billy saw a girl laying on the ground abrasions on her body like someone was holding her down along with cuts and bruises. They were still too close to the girl. "Guess this ones gonna be quick and clean." Billy said he aimed one of the guns to the snaky looking demons head. "Dead center" the shot flew right in the middle of its head blasting his brains across his friends face. "What the fuck!" Screamed the other demon. "I got this one boy." Billy slid down the rock pulling out a machete. He ran up to the demon and sliced one of his arms off. " ahhh!" Screamed the monster. With its other arm still intact he tried to slice billy in half with his claws, but only scratched across Billy's chest leaving three large scratched marks oozing with blood. With a dark smirk billy laughed. " hehe you gotta try better than that." As the demon tried to grab billy he took the machete and stuck it through the demons chest. The thing slumped over billy looking at him eye to eye. Before finally falling over to it's death. " this place might be shitty, but at least have some morals." Billy turned to the girl. Noticing she was naked he turned his head and through his jacket over her body. With a slight tint of red on his cheeks he picked her up and put her on hunter. " let's go home boy." As he looked over to the girl again he was shocked that her face was so familiar."eris!?"

END CHARTER 1

Hey this my first story I'm sure there are some mistakes, just comment and tell me. Any ideas or opinions will help. There's definitely gonna be a chapter 2, and depending on how many people enjoy it I will continue from there on. ? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾀ


End file.
